Andrew Holloway
|Alias = Andy |species = Human/Wizard |gender = Male |height = 5'11 |hair = Black |eyes = Dark Green |skin = White |family = * Christina Holloway (Wife) * Nathalie Holloway (Daughter) * Stephen Holloway (Son) * Leviticus Slytherin (Father) * Meredith Holloway (Mother) * Audrey Holloway (Sister) * Zachary Talatonu (Brother in Law) * Sebastian Talatonu (Nephew) * Kenver Holloway (Brother) * Niobe Slytherin (Niece) * Aenthos Slytherin (Half-Brother)† * Brighid Slytherin (Step-Mother)† * Artemisia Gaunt (Aunt)† * Melthrid Gaunt (Cousin)† * Nagini Slytherin (Grandmother)† * Salazar Slytherin (Grandfather)† * Helena Ravenclaw (Aunt)† |Animagus = Golden Bush Viper |Wand = Redwood, 13 Inches, Pheonix tail Feather. Covered in scrapes, bumps and claw marks, this wand has been cared for haphazardly at best. |Patronus = Golden Bush Viper |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = * Hogwarts * Hufflepuff * Order of the Pheonix |job = *Author ** The Serpant Adventure Series. *Magizooligist. }} =Early Life= Andrew Salazar Holloway, born Slytherin is the eldest son of Leviticus Slytherin and Meredith Holloway. He was born on the 9th of November 1960 in Litchfield, Staffodshire. When he was six, his sister Audrey was born, he became an elder brother again when he was sixteen when his younger brother Kenver was born. Family Secrets While growing up his father was kind to Andrew and his siblings but always seemed like he was hiding somthing from all three of them. He would not discover the truth until he was twenty two. =Hogwarts= When Andrew turned eleven he recived his Hogwarts letter. He began attending Hogwarts during the 1971 school year. Unlike his classmates, Andrew traveled to Hogwarts for the first time with his father the day before. Hufflepuff Andrew was Sorted into Hufflepuff house, which he had not expected. While not particularly popular while he attended Hogwarts, Andrew was good at both care of magical creatures and trasfiguration. He also held the position of Hufflepuff beater from his fourth to sixth year at Hogwarts before sustaining a perminant knee injury. Freindship with Dartagnan Andrew is close friends with Dartagnan Weasley, the two met in their first year and have been best friends ever since. Andrew is godfather to Dartagnan's sons Lionel and Rufus, while Dartagnan is the godfather of Andrew's son Stephen. =First Wizarding War= During most of the first wizarding war Andrew was a student at hogwarts, Adter his father spoke out against Voldemort openly students who were children of death eaters picked on him and started fights. when he graduated in 1978, he started on a career in Magizooligy, this was cut short when he and his best friend Dartagnan descided to join the Order of the Pheonix. Dart had to leave due to muggle leagal troubles. =Order of the Pheonix= While working with the order Andrew mostly served as a messanger, and was breifly captured by unknown Death Eaters who he cannot identify to this day. They let him go as they recognised him as the son of their former head of house. =Adult Life= Andrew resumed his work as a Magicalzooligist and works mostly with snakes known to have magical propites. Marriage After the war ended Andrew married his girlfriend at the time Christina Jones, a half-blood witch a designer and seemstress of designer robes for stylish witches. They were married on the 1st of November 1981 when they were twenty and twenty one respectivly. The ceromony was small and spur of the moment, his best man was Dartagnan Weasley and a large ammount of the Order was in attendence. Finding out the truth While he was expecting the birth of his first child his father, Leviticus descided to tell him the truth about his Heritige and that he was the grandson of none other than Salazar Slytherin. He obviously thorght this was a joke initially, until his mother confirmed that it was in fact the truth. Children Andrew has two children, daughter Nathalie born on the 19th October 1982. And Stephen his son born on the 7th May 1984. Both children were sorted into Slytherin house. =Seccond Wizarding war= During the seccond wizarding war Andrew once again signed on with the Order of the Pheonix and until he was forced to go into hiding in 1996 shortly after his brother's capture. But came out of hiding when he got word that the Battle of Hogwarts was happening. Kenver's capture After their Father became the Editor of the Daily Prophet, Andrew noticed he was being followed, his mother and sister also noticed this. A month after his father became editor, Kenver, Andrew's little brother was captured while leaving a nightclub in London with his girfreind at the time Karen Chandler on the 11th June 1996. They killed Karen, who was a Muggle and took Kenver hostage forceing their father Leviticus to write whatever Voldemort wanted. Battle of Hogwarts After Kenver's capture Andrew was attacked twice while returning from work, with little explination to his family he went into hiding for the next two years until reciving an owl from Dartagnan Weasley on the morning of the Battle of Hogwarts that it was about to go down. Andrew arived midway through the battle and mostly helped any straggelers from the student body leave the castle. He also helped to free sevrel hostages being kept by the death eaters including his brother Kenver, who was among a group that were about to be executed. Later life After the war ended Andrew went back to his normal life until in 2001 when his father announced to the world that he was the son of Salazar Slytherin. He recived a large ammount of harrasment as did the rest of his family. In 2004, Andrew published the first in children's book series about a magical snake and a young wizard he acopanied. He wrote and illistrated this book, it was also republished for muggles in 2005 as it had little content that could reveal the existance of wizards. The Serpant Adventure Series currently spans four volumes, and are aimed towards 8-12 year olds.